Sinnoh League: The Final Battle!
by Btr100
Summary: After narrowly pulling off a narrow win against Tobias, Ash has one more opponent to face to win the Sinnoh League! Can he make up his lost challenges by winning? Or will all of his adventures and training in Sinnoh come to a waste by losing? FIND OUT!
1. A Good Start!

**Hello Everybody! Welcome to my NEWEST story: The Sinnoh League: The Final Battle!**

**In this story, the sequel of Ash vs Tobias (My version!) will be in here! Ash's final battle in his Sinnoh Adventures, will he win it? OR will all of his hard training come to a waste?**

**Disclaimer(Remind me next time to right this.): I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! THIS BELONGS TO NINTENDO.**

* * *

_And after narrowly winning his Full Battle against Tobias, Ash is now on the final round of the Sinnoh League! Now, his next and final opponent will be Jonathan from Sandgem Town! Will he win this battle? Let's go see!_

* * *

"The Final Battle of the Sinnoh League is about to begin!" the MC said, making the crowd go wild. "On the green side is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! Fighting off against Jonathan Williams from Sandgem Town in a Full six on six battle!" the MC said, the crowd going wild still.

The two trainers that the MC said about were both boys. Ash is a boy (you all hate in anime, but like/love in Fanfics) wearing a black jacket with a yellow stripe across his chest with a white undershirt. He also wears black fingerless gloves and a black and red cap with a blue image of a pokeball. His hair is also messy.

Jonathan is a orange haired boy with a black jacket, white undershirt, black shoes and dark blue pants.

"Now, let's take a look at our battlefield!" the MC said. The battlefield then changed from normal to a rocky terrain. "Rocky battlefield it is! Now trainers, choose your Pokemon!" the MC said.

"Okay! Zangoose, to the battlefield!" exclaimed Jonathan as he threw his pokeball. Out of it was a white furred pokemon that looked like a cat and mongoose. Its image then appeared on the scoreboard screen.

"Zangoose!" Zangoose roared loudly as it was released from its pokeball.

"Torterra! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his pokeball and out of it was a giant turtle with a tree on its shell. Its image then appeared on the scoreboard.

"Torterra!" Torterra roared as well.

"Okay trainers! Begin the battle!" the referee declared, raising his two flags: one green and one red.

"Zangoose! Shadow Ball!"/"Torterra! Energy Ball!" both trainers commanded. Torterra fired a green ball of energy, while Zangoose fired a purple ball with purple sparks from its mouth. The attacks collided and caused an explosion.

"Zangoose! Quick Attack while the smoke is still up!" Jonathan exclaimed.

Zangoose then charged towards the smoke with incredible speed. "Torterra, Leaf Storm when i say!" Ash commanded. Torterra's tree glowed green, about to fire the cyclone of leaves, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Then, just as the smoke cleared, Zangoose was near Torterra, about to slash the turtle with its claw. "Now!" Ash shouted.

Torterra then fired a cyclone of leaves from its glowing tree, hitting Zangoose and sending him crashing into a rock pillar.

"Torterra! Rock Climb!" Ash commanded. Torterra's claws glowed and extended, before slamming his two front legs on the ground, suddenly forming a small mountain underneath Zangoose. Torterra, with unexpected speed, climbed on the mountain towards Zangoose.

"Zangoose! X-Scissor!" Jonathan commanded. Zangoose's claws glowed multicolored and put them in a X position, before charging towards Torterra. Both pokemon collided with their attacks, but it was Zangoose who was sent flying, before crashing onto the rocky ground. Torterra climbed until he was on top.

"Zangoose! Flamethrower!"/"Dodge it by smashing the mountain down!" both trainers commanded. Zangoose fired a stream of flames from its mouth, but Torterra slammed its two front legs on the mountain, effectively bringing the mountain and itself down, while also avoiding the Flamethrower.

"Torterra! Energy Ball!" Ash commanded. Torterra then fired a green ball of energy from its mouth, landing a direct hit on Zangoose. "Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded. Torterra fired another cyclone of leaves, hitting Zangoose and sending it crashing on a rock pillar, heavily injured, but still able to battle.

"Zangoose! Overheat!" Jonathan commanded. Zangoose's body became outlined in red, before firing a massive stream of flames from its mouth. "Torterra! Solar Beam!" Ash commanded.

Torterra's tree glowed white as it charged up Solar Beam, but the flames got closer and closer, but luckily Torterra managed to fire the bundled beam of light in time, effectively overpowering Overheat and hitting Zangoose, sending the Cat Furret Pokemon crashing into the stadium wall, knocked out.

"Zangoose is unable to battle! Torterra wins!" the referee declared, raising the green flag. Zangoose's image darkened.

"And Ash Ketchum goes for his third nice start, with Torterra landing a brutal knockout on Zangoose without receiving a scratch!" the MC said.

"I've got to agree with the MC guy, Torterra was pretty brutal back there." Barry said. "Looks like Ash realized just now that he needs to be more serious if he ever wants to be a Pokemon Master." Brock said.

Jonathan returned Zangoose back to its pokeball, before preparing another one. "Granbull! Into battle!" he exclaimed as he threw a pokeball. Out of it was a purple bull-dog like Pokemon with large jaws. Granbull's image then appeared on the screen.

"Granbull! Fire Fang!" Jonathan commanded. Granbull's mouth was then ignited in flames, before charging down towards Torterra. "Torterra! Energy Ball!" Ash commanded. Torterra then fired a green ball of energy which managed to hit Granbull, stopping it on its tracks.

"Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded. Torterra's tree glowed green, before firing a cyclone of leaves. The leaf cyclone engulfed Granbull, sending it flying on one of the rock pillars.

"Granbull! Strike back with Ice Fang!" Jonathan commanded. Granbull's mouth was now glowing blue and it grew cold-ice cold. Granbull then charged at Torterra with its freezing mouth.

"Counter with Iron Head!" Ash instructed. Torterra charged at Granbull with silver aura enveloping its entire body, making its body as hard as steel.

Both pokemon collided with their attacks, but it was Granbull who was sent flying. Granbull then crashed into the rocky ground, heavily damaged and injured. "Torterra! Energy Ball!" Ash commanded. Torterra then fired a green ball of energy from its mouth.

"Granbull! Fire Blast!" Jonathan commanded. Granbull then fired a stream of flames in the shape of the _kanji_. The attacks collided, but Energy Ball easily overpowered Fire Blast and hit Granbull, sending the Fairy Pokemon crashing into multiple rock pillars before hitting the stadium wall, knocked out.

The referee raised his green flag. "Granbull is unable to battle! Torterra wins!" he declared. Granbull's image then turned into a silhouette. Jonathan then returned his downed Pokemon back to its pokeball.

"And Ash Kecthum maintains his good start with Torterra defeating Zangoose and Granbull!" the MC said.

"Magmortar! Into battle!" Jonathan exclaimed as he threw a pokeball. Out of it was a large Fire-type Pokemon with yellow cannons for arms, a body with the shape of an egg, and unusually large human lips that is shaped into a smile.

"Torterra! Return!" Ash said as he returned Torterra back to its pokeball. Torterra's image then turned black and white. "Okay. This is our reunion battle, buddy. I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his pokeball.

"Ookie Kookie."

* * *

**And that's the first chapter done! **

**So? Like it/Love it? Let me know in the reviews! (If you have a comment! You are free to comment and I will not force you!)**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	2. That's One Tough Ghost-Type!

**Hello Everybody! Welcome to the second chapter of Sinnoh League: Final Battle!  
**

**Okay before starting this chapter, I just wanted to say: HOORAY FOR ME! Okay my Pokemon: The Championship Tournament has reached 35 reviews! That's the greatest one of my stories has ever gotten! Next up is Ash vs Tobias (My version!) has reached 14 reviews with one of the reviewers viewing it as inspiration for the future chapters for his fanfic. (Your welcome and Thanks for reading it, Lucenhaft!) And the third is this, receiving 4 reviews and coming!  
**

**My other stories are not that good...but whatever. My writing gets better with your reviews and I couldn't done this without your help! (In fact it helped out in my project where we all have to write our own story! I guess Fanfictions can help out sometimes!)**

**So thanks! (Clap for yourselves, come on People!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! THIS BELONGS TO NINTENDO.**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

In the final battle of the Sinnoh League, Ash got a good start with his Torterra easily(and brutally)defeating Jonathan's Zangoose and Granbull, despite trying their best. And now, against Jonathan's Magmortar is Ash's old Pokemon we all knew and loved: Kingler.

"And the next match-up is Magmortar vs Kingler! What will be the result? Will the large Fire Pokemon fall, or will we all find a crab getting roasted?" the MC said through his microphone.

"Kingler! Brine!" Ash commanded. Kingler fired a stream of water from its right pincer and it hit Magmortar. "Hidden Power!" Ash yelled out. From its left claw, Kingler fired multiple orbs of energy, all of them managing to hit Magmortar. The orbs flashed blue as it hit, having the power of the water-type. The last orb that hit caused dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, Magmortar was still standing, with minor damage.

"Magmortar! Flamethrower!"/"Kingler! Brine once more!" both trainers commanded. Kingler once again fired a stream of water from its right pincer, while Magmortar fired a stream of flames from its arm cannons. The attacks collided, but Brine put out Flamethrower and hit Magmortar.

"If that didn't work, then Magmortar! Fire Blast!" Jonathan commanded. "Brine, once more!" Ash commanded. Magmortar fired a stream of flames with the shape of the kanji, while Kingler fired a stream of salt water from its right pincer. The attacks collided, and once again, same result as from earlier: Magmortar was hit by Brine.

"Magmortar! Thunderbolt!"/"Kingler! Dodge it!" both trainers commanded.

Magmortar fired a bolt of lightning from its arm cannons and although Kingler tried to dodge, it was narrowly hit on the legs, sending it down, but managed to get back up.

"Magmortar! Overheat!" Jonathan commanded. "Brine!" Was all that Ash said. Magmortar's body glowed bright red, before firing a massive stream of flames, but once more, Kingler fired a stream of water to douse the flames and hit Magmortar.

"Kingler! Crabhammer!" Ash commanded. "Counter with ThunderPunch!" Jonathan commanded. Kingler's left pincers glowed white blue, while Magmortar's right arm cannon ignited in flames. Both pokemon charged at each other and their attacks collided. But since Kingler was only using one pincer, Magmortar was still vulnerable for an attack.

"Kingler! Brine!" Ash commanded. From its right pincer, Kingler fired a stream of water straight to Magmortar's face.

"And Kingler scores a Brine to the head! Does that count for a critical hit?" the MC said.

"Now Kingler! Rock Smash!" Ash commanded. Kingler's left pincer glowed red, before slamming it onto Magmortar, sending it back.

"Magmortar! Hyper Beam, quick!" Jonathan commanded in panic. "Kingler! Hyper Beam as well!" Ash commanded. Both pokemon fired a yellow beam of energy from their arm cannons and pincers, respectively.

The attacks collided, but it was Kingler's Hyper Beam that was successful in overpowering Magmortar's Hyper Beam and hitting Magmortar, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, Magmortar was still standing, although with spirals in its eyes. It then fell down in defeat.

"Magmortar is unable to battle! Kingler wins!" the referee declared. Magmortar's image then darkened, indicating its defeat. Jonathan returned his Magmortar back to its pokeball before preparing another one.

"Mismagius! Battle time!" Jonathan exclaimed as he threw the pokeball. Out of it was a Ghost-type that looks like a woman wearing a black cloak. Its image then appeared on the screen.

"Kingler! Ready to take this one?" Ash asked. "Kookie" Kingler said while nodding a yes.

"Okay, use Brine!"/"Mismagius! Dark Pulse!" both trainers commanded. Kingler fired a stream of water while Mismagius fired a purple beam of purple circles. The attacks collided and caused an explosion.

"Kingler! Crabhammer!" Ash shouted. Kingler charged with its left pincer glowing white-blue, before slamming it onto Mismagius, dealing damage in it.

"Kingler, return!"/"It's going to stay! Mismagius! Mean Look!" Jonathan commanded. Before Kingler can be returned back to its pokeball, Mismagius fired a circle that hit the Pincer Pokemon, causing its body to glow with dark aura, forcing it to stay.

"Mismagius! Thunder!" Jonathan commanded. Mismagius fired a massive bolt of electricity from its body, fully hitting Kingler, causing serious damage.

"Kingler! Brine!" Ash commanded. Kingler managed to shake the pain off, before firing a stream of water from its right pincer, hitting Mismagius.

"Energy Ball!" Jonathan commanded. Mismagius fired a green orb of energy and it managed to hit Kingler, sending it down.

"Finish it off with Magical Leaf!"/"Kingler! Brine!" Both Ash and Jonathan commanded. Mismagius fired a barrage of glowing leaves, while Kingler managed to fire a stream of water from its right pincer.

The attacks hit their targets, but Kingler was knocked out.

"Kingler is unable to battle! Mismagius wins!" the referee declared. Kingler's image darkened, indicating its defeat. Ash then returned Kingler back to its pokeball. "Thanks for your best efforts Kingler." Ash said, thanking him.

"And Kingler is now the first of Ash's Pokemon to fall." the MC said.

"No need to worry, Ash will win!" Dawn said. "Yeah! Ash only has one pokemon down, while Jonathan has three Pokemon left!" Barry said, agreeing with Dawn. "Don't get too excited you two, while he may win, his opponent will not go down easily." Brock said.

"Okay, Donphan! I choose you!" Ash said as he threw a pokeball, and out of it was the armored elephant we all loved **(and the writers made it suck! He has more moves than Rollout you know!)** Donphan. His image then appeared on the screen.

"Donphan, eh? This shall be easy. Mismagius! Mean Look!" Jonathan commanded. "Donphan! Dodge with Rollout!" Ash commanded. While Mismagius fired a circle from its eyes, Donphan curled into a ball and rolled out of its way, before using the rock pillars to propel itself and hit Mismagius.

"Magical Leaf!"/"Counter with Stone Edge!" both trainers commanded. Mismagius fired a barrage of green glowing leaves, while Donphan's body was surrounded in two blue rings that soon became stone. Donphan then fired the stones. The attacks collided and caused an explosion and Ash saw his chance.

"Now Donphan! Rollout, and continue doing it until I say stop!" Ash commanded. Donphan curled itself into a ball, before rolling towards some rock pillars, using them to propel itself and hit Mismagius. Donphan continued doing this until Mismagius fell down and crashed into the ground, down but not out.

Donphan continued rolling towards the ghost-type and it seemed like the end for Mismagius.

"Mismagius! Get up and use Energy Ball!" Jonathan commanded. Mismagius quickly floated into the air and fired a green ball of energy. "Donphan! Defense Curl!" Ash commanded.

Donphan stopped rolling, but remained in its ball form. The Energy Ball hit Donphan's hide, not doing much damage to the ground-type.

"Donphan! Stone Edge!"/'Mismagius! Psybeam!" the trainers commanded. Donphan fired a barrage of stones, while Mismagius fired a beam of psychic energy.

The attacks collided, causing an explosion, but some of the stones hit Mismagius.

"Mismagius! Pain Split!" Jonathan commanded. Mismagius screeched loudly, firing purple soundwaves as it did, with the soundwaves making Donphan wince. "Donphan! Don't let it get to you! Rollout!" Ash commanded.

Donphan, despite the horrible screech, curled into a ball and rammed into Mismagius.

"Mismagius! Magical Leaf!" Jonathan commanded. Mismagius then fired glowing leaves that managed to hit Donphan, some of them missing, but enough to make dust fly.

"Now fire a barrage of Energy Balls!"/"Donphan! Stone Edge!" both trainers commanded. Mismagius then fired a barrage of green balls of energy, hitting Donphan, making the dust cloud bigger. But, out of the dust cloud were a barrage of stone, that hit Mismagius and make its trainer go eye-wide with shock.

When the dust cleared, Donphan was still standing, its hide being covered in scratches. From the looks of it, the two atttacks mostly hit Donphan's defensive hide.

"Donphan, great job! Now take a nice long rest." Ash said as he returned the Armor Pokemon back to its pokeball.

"I knew one of my pokemon with some experience with Ghost-Types! Glalie! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw a pokeball and out of it was a floating Pokemon with a mean look that looks like a soccer ball. Its image then appeared on the scoreboard.

"Glalie! Ice Beam!"/"Mismagius! Psybeam!" both trainers commanded. Glalie fired a freezing bolt of energy, while Mismagius fired a beam of psychic power. The attacks collided, before causing an explosion.

* * *

**And that is that for Chapter 2! **

**Like/Love/Dislike/Hate it? Tell me your opinions, suggestions and comments in the reviews**

**Until Next Time!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	3. The Nearing Conclusion

**Hello Everybody! Welcome to the third chapter of Sinnoh League: Final Battle!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! THIS BELONGS TO NINTENDO.**

**Okay, so you might find this posted a little bit early, but that's what I also did to Ash vs Tobias (My Version!) where I think I posted Chapter 1 and 2 in one day!  
**

**But whatevs...**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

The Final Sinnoh League battle's current results: Three Pokemon down for Jonathan and Kingler's defeat to Mismagius. With Mismagius defeating Kingler and forcing Ash to return Donphan, it proved to be a tough Pokemon. But can it handle Ash's Glalie?

After Glalie's Ice Beam and Mismagius' Psybeam collided, it caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that both pokemon took no damage.

"Mismagius! Thunderbolt!"/'Glalie! Counter with Blizzard!" both trainers commanded. Mismagius fired a powerful bolt of lightning from its body, while Glalie fired a harsh blizzard from its mouth. The attacks collided, but Blizzard engulfed Thunderbolt, hit Mismagius and turn some of the rocks into ice. After a while, Mismagius' Thunderbolt was redirected back to Mismagius, shocking her while also gaining damage from Blizzard.

"Mismagius! Stop using Thunderbolt!" Jonathan yelled. Mismagius obeyed, and it was no longer getting shocked, but it was thrown out by Blizzard and it crashed into some rock pillars.

"Glaile! Ice Beam once more!" Ash commanded. Glaile fired a freezing bolt of energy and it managed to hit Mismagius, causing dust to fly. When the dust cleared, Mismagius was having difficulty in floating.

"Glaile! Shadow Ball!" Ash commanded. Glaile then fired a purple ball from its mouth and it managed to hit Mismagius, wincing from the super-effective attack. "Now Dark Pulse!" Ash commanded.

Now, Glaile fired a purple beam full of purple circles from it mouth, hitting Mismagius and weakening it even more.

"Mismagius! Shadow Ball!"/"Glaile! Counter with Ice Beam!" both trainers commanded. Mismagius fired a purple ball, while Glaile fired a freezing bolt of energy from its mouth. The attacks collided, causing an explosion.

"Shadow Ball! Don't stop until you hit it!"/"Glaile! Dodge them all!" both trainers commanded.

Mismagius then fired a barrage of Shadow Balls, but Glaile managed to dodge every...last...one...of...them. And Mismagius' strength was depleting faster and faster every time it fires a Shadow Ball.

Finally, when it needs to charge, Ash saw his chance. "Glaile! Finish it with Dark Pulse!" Ash commanded. Glaile fired a purple beam of purple circles, but Mismagius fired its Shadow Ball just in time. However, when the attacks collided, Dark Pulse overpowered Shadow Ball and hit Mismagius, sending it flying into a few rocks before hitting the stadium wall, knocked out

"Mismagius is unable to battle! Glaile wins!" the referee declared. The crowd went wild, as Mismagius' image became a silhouette, indicating its defeat. Now Jonathan had only two pokemon with him, while Ash still had five, two of them not even battling yet and two of them not even taking a Single FRICKIN' HIT!

After returning his Mismagius back to its pokeball, Jonathan prepared another one.

"Magnezone! Battle time!" Jonathan exclaimed as he threw the pokeball and out of it was a Steel-Type that looks like a floating saucer. Its image then appeared on the scoreboard screen.

"Alright Magnezone! Flash Cannon!"/"Glaile! Ice Beam!" both trainers commanded. Magnezone fired a beam of silver light from its red eye while Glaile fired a freezing bolt of energy from its mouth. The attacks collided, causing an explosion.

"Magnet Bomb!" Jonathan commanded. "Shadow Ball!" Ash commanded. Magnezone fired a silver ball of energy, while Glaile countered with a purple ball from its mouth. The attacks collided causing another explosion.

"Glalie, quick! Blizzard!"/"Oh no you don't! Magnezone, Thunderbolt!" both trainers commanded. Glalie fired a freezing blizzard from its mouth while Magnezone fired a bolt of electricity from its body.

The attacks collided, but Thunderbolt overpowered Blizzard and hit Glalie, shocking it.

"Glalie! Counter with Dark Pulse!" Ash commanded. Glaile managed to overcome the Thunderbolt's damage and fire a beam of purple circles, hitting Magnezone and sending it crashing down the ground.

"Now Glaile! Earthquake!" Ash yelled. Glaile formed a white orb in its mouth, before firing it to the ground and on impact, the ball turned into shockwaves as an earthquake started and this caused Magnezone to topple up and down like a Magikarp out of water.

"Glalie! Hit it with Shadow Ball!" Ash commanded. "Magnezone dodge it!" commanded Jonathan. Glaile fired a purple ball from its mouth, and it hit Magnezone before it could even move.

"It's our turn! Magnet Bomb!" Jonathan commanded. Magnezone then fired a metallic ball at Glaile, managing to hit the Face Pokemon.

"Mirror Shot! Make it a barrage!"/"Glalie! Shadow Ball Barrage!" both trainers commanded. Magnezone's body flashed silver before firing a multiple silver balls of light, while Glaile fired multiple purple balls from its mouth.

Some of the attacks collided, some of the Mirror Shot hit Glalie, and some of the Shadow Balls hit Magnezone.

"Now! Flash Cannon!"/"Glalie! Ice Beam!" both trainers commanded. Glalie fired a freezing bolt of energy, while Magnezone fired a silver beam of light from its red eye.

Both attacks managed to hit their targets, with Flash Cannon dealing much more severe damage to Glalie.

"Glalie! Dark Pulse!" Ash commanded. Glalie fired a beam of purple circles from its mouth that managed to hit Magnezone, sending it crashing down the ground.

"Now Earthquake!" Ash commanded. Glaile formed a white orb in its mouth, before firing it to the ground and on impact, the ball turned into shockwaves as an earthquake started and once again, this caused Magnezone to topple up and down like a Magikarp out of water.

"And a double super-effective Earthquake has Magnezone once again flailing!" the MC said.

"Magnezone! Finish this with Iron Head!" Jonathan commanded. Magnezone's body became coated in silver aura, before ramming into Glalie, sending it crashing down the rocky ground with a thud, swirls in its eyes.

"Glalie is unable to battle! Magnezone wins!" The referee declared. Glalie's image then became a silhouette.

"Good job Glalie, return and take a well-deserved rest." Ash said as he returned Glalie back to its pokeball. "Alright! Donphan, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the pokeball and out of it was the armored pokemon we all loved. Its image once again lighting up.

"Donphan! Let's use Rock Smash!" Ash commanded. Donphan's hide glowed red as he charged at Magnezone, smashing the rock pillars in its way, and since Magnezone was not levitating high enough, it was hit by Rock Smash.

"Now Hyper Beam while at close range!" Ash commanded. Donphan then fired a massive orange beam of energy directly on the center, causing Magnezone to crash into some rocks, before crashing into the stadium wall.

"Finish Magnezone off with AncientPower!" Ash commanded. "Magnezone! Get up and use Flash Cannon!" Jonathan commanded. Donphan formed a silver ball in its mouth, before firing it. And before Magnezone could even float back up, AncientPower hit it, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, Magnezone was down and out, as indicated by its swirly eyes.

"Magnezone is unable to battle! Donphan wins!" the referee declared. Magnezone's image then turned into a silhouette, indicating its defeat.

"My my. Ash is really pulling off an impressive battle for us folks, as he's got two pokemon down while his opponent only has one pokemon left! Can he keep this up? Or will Jonathan's last pokemon be able to turn the tides?" the MC said.

"Empoleon! Battle time!" Jonathan exclaimed. Ash expected a water type to counter against Donphan, but Donphan already has its weakness covered thanks to a move Ash taught to it when he was training for his battle with Conway, but unfortunately, that move was never used. This might be quite handy in this battle.

* * *

** Stop right There!**

**So what did you think? I decided to make Chapter 4 longer by adding Donphan vs Empoleon (Donphan will stay long enough for a Ground-type!) and on the final chapter I will give you a song you might be familiar with!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	4. A Sweet Victory!

**Hello Everybody! Welcome to the fourth and final chapter of Sinnoh League: Final Battle!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! THIS BELONGS TO NINTENDO. (as always...) I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG THAT WILL BE FEATURED IN THIS STORY (I do not like to provide too much spoilers! Although I think I did that on Ash vs Tobias My Version!)  
**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

The final battle on the Sinnoh League Lily of the Valley Conference is getting near to its end! The current results are with Jonathan who only has Empoleon by his side and Ash with his loyal Kingler and Glalie defeated. The current battle is Ash's Donphan vs Jonathan's Empoleon! Can Donphan handle this one?

Despite the type-disadvantage, Ash had no need to worry, as Donphan had a move to counter his weakness to water-types.

"Empoleon! Hydro Pump!" Jonathan commanded. "Dodge with Rollout then strike with Rock Smash!" Ash commanded. Empoleon fired a massive stream of water from its beak, but Donphan rolled out of the way before charging into Empoleon, its hide glowing red. Donphan eventually rammed into Empoleon with its glowing hide.

"Now! Hyper Beam while at close range!" Ash commanded. Donphan raised its trunk up and fired a massive orange beam of energy, which hit Empoleon head-on at a close range. Empoleon crashed into a couple rocks, before crashing into a big rock pillars. Although the damage was only below average, crashing into some rocks got him, alright.

"You want to play dirty huh? Alright then! Empoleon, Aqua Jet!" Jonathan commanded. Empoleon covered itself in water and charged at Donphan.

"Thanks Jonathan!" Ash said, leaving Jonathan confused. "Donphan! Thunder Fang!" Ash commanded.

Donphan's tusks extended and sparkled with electricity, before charging at the water-coated Empoleon. Empoleon tried to stop, but it couldn't and as a result, it was greatly shocked when Donphan hit it with its electricity covered tusks.

"Nice work Donphan! Now Rock Smash!" Ash commanded. "Empoleon! Use Hydro Pump!" Jonathan commanded. Donphan charged at Empoleon with its hide glowing red, while Empoleon fired a massive stream of water from its beak.

The water hit Donphan's hide, but Donphan continued to charge at Empoleon, eventually doing it, inflicting super-effective damage on the Emperor Pokemon.

"Donphan! Earthquake!" Ash commanded. Donphan obeyed and slammed its front legs on the ground, causing the ground to shake and white shockwaves to travel around the field. The attack greatly damaged Empoleon.

"Empoleon! Hydro Cannon!" Jonathan yelled. Empoleon then fired a massive orb of glowing water that managed to hit Donphan, causing the Armor Pokemon to crash into a rock pillar, knocked out.

"Donphan is unable to battle! Empoleon wins!" the referee declared, raising the red flags. Donphan's image then became a silhouette, indicating its defeat.

"Thanks for your help Donphan. Now take a well-deserved rest." Ash said as he returned his ground-type back to its pokeball.

"Your the one who will finish this! Torterra! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the pokeball, and the Continent Pokemon was out once again. Its image lighting back up.

"TERRA!" Torterra roared as it was released.

"So Brock? Is Torterra a good match-up?" asked Dawn to Brock. "Torterra has an advantage on type, but Empoleon is faster. This might be tricky for Torterra." Brock said.

"If that thing can beat two pokemon in a breeze, then he can defeat this one! Ash! Make this your last battle! If Torterra is defeated I'm gonna fine you like there's no tomorrow!" Barry yelled.

"Okay Torterra! Let's make this count! Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded. Torterra fired a cyclone of glowing leaves from its tree, hitting Empoleon and pushing it back.

"Empoleon! Ice Beam!" Jonathan commanded. Empoleon then fired a freezing bolt of energy from its beak, heading straight for Torterra.

"Torterra! Energy Ball!" Ash commanded. Torterra fired a green ball of energy from its mouth. The attacks collided soon after, before causing an explosion that cleared rather quickly.

"Torterra! Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded. "Empoleon! Dodge it!" Jonathan shouted. Torterra fired a cyclone of glowing leaves from its tree, but Empoleon managed to dodge it.

"Now strike with Aqua Jet!" Jonathan yelled. Empoleon was then coated in water, before charging at Torterra.

"Torterra! Block its way with Rock Climb!" Ash commanded. Torterra's claws extended, before slamming its front legs on the ground. A mountain formed in Empoleon's path.

Empoleon tried to stop its attack, but it crashed into the mountain and was sent tumbling down on the rocky ground, its water coat dissapearing.

"Torterra! Leaf Storm! Before it could get up!" Ash commanded. Torterra fired another cyclone of glowing leaves from its tree that managed to hit Empoleon while it was trying to get back up. Empoleon was then sent tumbling towards some rocks, but it used its metallic wings to stop itself.

"Ash is really taking everything to his advantage! From the battlefield to his Pokemon's moves!" the MC said.

"Empoleon! Ice Beam!" Jonathan commanded. "Protect!" Ash yelled. Empoleon fired another freezing bolt of energy from its beak, but it was blocked when Torterra formed a green sphere around itself.

"Torterra! Earth Power!" Ash commanded. Torterra smashed its front legs on the ground, causing glowing gold cracks to travel at Empoleon and go under it, hitting it with the super-effective move.

"Empoleon! Jump and use Drill Peck!" Jonathan commanded. Empoleon jumped high in the air and its metallic beak and horns glowed white, before spinning rapidly and heading towards Torterra.

"Quick! Stop it with Energy Ball!" Ash commanded. Torterra quickly fired a green ball of energy, The ball connected to Empoleon's spinning beak, stopping Empoleon in mid-air. Not long after, Empoleon stopped spinning at the exact moment the Energy Ball dissapeared, also causing an explosion in mid-air.

Empoleon then fell to the rocky ground with a thud, causing dust to fly. Empoleon managed to stand back up, but its opponent had not yet taken a single hit from the Emperor Pokemon and this irritated Jonathan.

"Empoleon! Hydro Pump!" Jonathan commanded. "Torterra! Solarbeam!" Ash commanded. As Torterra's body glowed while charging up, Empoleon fired a massive stream of water from its metallic beak.

Just in time, Torterra fired a bundled beam of solar power from its mouth. The attacks collided, with Solarbeam overpowering Hydro Pump and hitting Empoleon, sending the metallic penguin crashing into a rock pillar.

"Empoleon! Get up and use Drill Peck!" Jonathan yelled. "Energy Ball!" Ash commanded. Empoleon's metallic beak and horn glowed and Empoleon spinned rapidly, before charging towards Torterra, while the massive turtle formed a green ball of energy in its mouth.

"Abort Drill Peck!" Jonathan yelled. Empoleon stopped its attack and landed on the ground safely. "Why attack with it? Torterra! Swallow Energy Ball!" Ash commanded.

Torterra swallowed its own attack and when it did, its tree and body began to glow green, powering up its grass-type moves.

"And Torterra has swallowed its own attack! What will be the effect of it on Torterra?" the MC said.

"Hey, that's the same thing Grotle did while fighting my dad's Rhyperior!" Barry said, remembering the time Rhyperior's Megahorn hit Grotle's Energy Ball and forced it to swallow the attack, powering up its moves.

"Yeah! My Mamoswine did a counterpart of that by swallowing its own Ice Shard!" Dawn said. "Piplup.." said the penguin who agreed with her.

"Okay...Empoleon! Ice Beam!" Jonathan commanded. "Energy Ball!" Ash yelled. Empoleon fired a freezing bolt of energy from its beak, while Torterra fired a much larger Energy Ball from its mouth.

The attacks collided, but Energy Ball overpowered the Ice Beam and hit Empoleon, pushing it back.

"Leaf Storm!" Ash yelled. Torterra fired a cyclone of leaves from its still glowing tree, the cyclone surrounded Torterra and not long after, fired a larger version of the cyclone from its body. The attack engulfed Empoleon and sent the Steel penguin spinning into the air along with the cyclone.

The cyclone soon dissapeared, and Empoleon fell down to earth with a thud, sending dust flying.

When the dust cleared, Ash called out for an attack.

"Torterra! Rock Climb!" Ash commanded.

Torterra's claws got longer and the Continent Pokemon slammed them into the ground, forming a mountain underneath Empoleon. Torterra then charged at Empoleon, before ramming him with full-force, sending the water/steel type flying.

"Empoleon! Hyper Beam!" Jonathan commanded. Empoleon regain its balance in mid-air and fired a massive orange beam of energy, which hit the rocky structure, making it collapse and causing Torterra to fall down with a thud.

"Now! Ice Beam!" Jonathan commanded. "Torterra! Energy Ball!" Ash yelled.

Empoleon fired another freezing bolt of energy while in mid-air, while Torterra fired a green ball of energy. The attacks collided, causing an explosion. The explosion sent Torterra being pushed back, and Empoleon crashing to the ground with a thud.

When the smoke cleared, Ash, who wanted to finish this now, quickly ordered the final command.

"Energy Ball!"/"Hydro Cannon!" both trainers commanded.

Torterra formed a glowing green orb of energy in its mouth, while Empoleon formed a glowing orb of water in its metallic beak. Both Pokemon fired their attacks and they both collided in the center of the field.

But, Energy Ball overpowered Hydro Cannon and hit Empoleon, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, Empoleon was still standing, severely injured. The stadium remained silent...Thud!. Until Empoleon fell down, defeated.

"Empoleon is unable to battle! Torterra wins! As Jonathan have no pokemon remaining, the victor of the Sinnoh League Lily of the Conference is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The referee declared.

"And its all over! With Jonathan defeated, the victory and the champion of this year's Lily of the Valley Conference is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" the MC exclaimed.

On the scoreboard screen, Jacob's image dissapeared, and Ash's image enlarged, with the words WINNER beneath. And beneath the WINNER were the images of Torterra, Kingler, Donphan, Glalie and two Pokeballs.

_"The champion of this year's Lily of the Valley Conference is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" _the words kept playing in Ash's brain, but for one thing, he had done it.

He has won the Sinnoh League.

But then, Dawn suddenly squeezed him tight with a hug and tortured his ears with the words: "You did it! You won! You won!". Brock smiled and hi-fived Ash after Dawn let him go, while Barry collided into the trio after trying a group hug.

While the trio and Barry had a good laugh, Pikachu and Piplup ran over to the exhausted Torterra, congratulating the massive turtle for an amazing battle. Torterra can't help but beam a smile on its exhausted face, while Pikachu and Piplup played on Torterra's tree.

* * *

In the Kanto Region, Ash's mother: Delia Ketchum, Gary and Samuel Oak, as well as Tracey were all cheering for joy when they saw that Ash won. All of his Pokemon who watched from the windows or inside the lab were cheering as well, with Bayleef cheering the loudest, irritating Sceptile and Bulbasaur (obviously).

In the Cerulean Gym, Misty was watching the match and was cheering for joy for his crush **(what?!)** and felt a tinge of jealousy when she saw Dawn hug him tightly. In the field were Charizard bonding with the other Fire-types and was teaching Torkoal some Fire-type techniques, when they saw Ash's victory on TV. Charizard, Quilava, Torkoal and Infernape all fired a Flamethrower to the sky in happiness.

In Petalburg City, May, her little brother Max, their father Norman, and his wife Caroline were watching the Sinnoh League and the children were jumping for joy when they saw Ash win, with their parents smiling at their kids.

Nando, Conway and Paul also saw the matches on TV as they already left after their defeats to Ash. Nando and Conway were most impressed, while Paul gained even more respect for his former enemy.

In a police station in the Kanto Region, Ash's Squirtle and his friends let out a water gun in the air when they saw Ash win on TV, with a chuckling Officer Jenny watching them.

In Anthony's house, Ash's Primeape and Anthony were watching the match and Primeape was dancing with joy when he saw his master win, although he had on thing in mind: When will Ash return to him?

* * *

The closing ceremonies were now shown, and all of the trainers who hasn't left yet were there, with Ash on the stand, accepting his trophy given to him by Cynthia.

"I am very impressed that you won the Sinnoh League, Ash. By doing so, you are allowed to battle the Sinnoh Elite Four." Cynthia said as she handed over the trophy.

"Thanks." Ash said.

The (episode) story ends with a shot of Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Barry, along with all of Ash's Pokemon in the background and Ash holding the Trophy with pride and happiness.

* * *

As the credits begin to roll, the song plays, and clips from previous episodes are shown.

_Sweet Victory: by David Glen Eisley  
_

_The winner takes all  
(Shots of Tyson and Jon Dickson holding their trophies.)  
It's the thrill of one more kill  
(Shots of Ash's Snorlax defeating Greta's Medicham)  
The last one to fall  
(Shots of Ash's Charizard defeated)  
Will never sacrifice their will  
(A clip of Ash losing to Ritchie)_

_Don't ever look back on the world closing in_  
_(Clips of Ash's determined faces over the episodes)_  
_Be on the attack with your wings on the wind_  
_(Clips of Ash's pokemon, ready for battle.)_  
_Oh, the games will begin_  
_(Shots of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh's League's torches being lit.)_

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah_  
_(A shot of Ash doing a victory pose when he won his battle with Volkner.)_  
_It's ours for the taking_  
_(A shot of Ash holding Spenser's Frontier Symbol)_  
_It's ours for the fight_  
_(A Shot of Ash's Swellow fighting against Winona's Swellow)_  
_Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah_  
_(Ash doing another victory pose)_  
_And the one who's last to fall_  
_(A shot of Paul's Electivire falling down, defeated.)_  
_The winner takes all_  
_(Ash doing a victory pose with Angie after they collected the medals first.)_

_You don't win no silver_  
_(A clip of Ash tying with Paul on their 1st battle.)_  
_You only lose the gold_  
_(A clip of Ash's loss to Tyson)_  
_You push with a fever_  
_(A close-up of Ash's determined face, with some sweat.)_  
_For your time keeps tolling on_  
_(A shot of Ash in his original clothes, then his Hoenn Clothes, then his Sinnoh clothes. Ash is walking as the clothes change.)_

_Against all the odds, against all your pain  
(A clip of Staraptor getting hit by Ice Beam, a clip of Swellow taking a Thunder.)  
_

_Your back's on the wall with no one to blame  
(Ash's hat covering his eyes when he feels sad.)_  
_Wild hearts won't be tamed  
(A clip of Ash taking care of Charizard after it lost to Poliwrath.)  
_

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yea__h_  
_(Ash doing a victory pose after he won his gym battle with Fantina)_  
_It's ours for the taking  
(A close-up on Ash and Pikachu's determined look.)_  
_It's ours for the fight_  
_(Clips of Ash's battles in the past.)_  
_Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah  
(Ash doing another victory pose.)_  
_And the one who's last to fall_  
_(Gary's Blastoise falling down in defeat.)_  
_The winner takes all  
(A shot of Jon Dickson holding his trophy.)  
_

_(Guitar solo) (Clip's of Ash's various Gym Battles in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)  
_

_And the one who's last to fall  
(A clip of Jonathan's Empoleon falling down in defeat.)  
_

_Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah  
(Ash doing a victory pose after winning a gym battle with Candice.)_  
_It's ours for the taking_  
(_Ash encouraging his Pokemon)  
__It's ours for the fight  
(Ash commanding his pokemon.)  
__Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah_  
_(Ash's happy reaction when he won against Paul.)_  
_And the one who's last to fall  
(Tobias' Kyurem falling down, defeated.)_  
_The winner takes all  
(A shot of Ash holding his trophy in the air, his pokemon in the background.)_

* * *

**And it is done! Thank you, people who favorited, followed and reviewed this story! I hope you liked it!**

**My fastest non 1 chapter story to ever finish, yay!**

**I think some of the people were expecting Sweet Victory, because Ash did won something. **

**Well, Peace!-Btr100**


End file.
